


Сдавайся

by lenterel



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Hate Sex, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-14 13:09:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenterel/pseuds/lenterel
Summary: — Ты должен был сказать мне, что по всем признакам Лоренс собирался стрелять из своего пистолета, — заявляет Ли. — Ты знал, что так и будет, после вашего с Гамильтоном разговора.Бёрр не упоминает, что говорил ему. Много раз.





	Сдавайся

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Yields](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8976232) by [holograms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holograms/pseuds/holograms). 



Ли стонет, но не от удовольствия из-за секса. Бёрр волнуется, однако Ли не замедляет темп, так что он не осмеливается высказать беспокойство — Ли уже достаточно зол и без унизительной жалости, потому Бёрр позволяет ему выплеснуть свой гнев. Буквально, фигурально.

Бёрр вздыхает, ёрзая под ним. 

— Не надо было идти и ловить пулю. — Он отчасти негодует. Он ничего не может с этим поделать. Никто его не слушает.

От возмущения Ли кусает обнажённую кожу на шее Бёрра.

— Я не планировал, что меня подстрелят, — огрызается он. — Никто не идёт на дуэль, планируя это.

— Разве? — спрашивает Бёрр. Он смотрит на Ли, и голос у него ровный, несмотря на то, что его трахают по самые яйца. — Разве не этого ждёшь от дуэли? Что тебя застрелят, если не будет найден компромисс? И ты знал, что с Лоренсом ничего не выйдет, но твоя чёртова гордость...

Его обрывает грубый толчок. Одеяла под ними скручиваются.

Ли откидывает волосы с лица, раздражённо сопит. 

— Ты должен был сказать мне, что по всем признакам Лоренс собирался стрелять из своего пистолета, — заявляет Ли. — Ты знал, что так и будет, после вашего с Гамильтоном разговора.

Бёрр не упоминает, что говорил ему. Много раз. Бёрр сказал бы снова, но ему уже плевать — теперь всё кончено, — и в любом случае, он занят, стонет, когда Ли в него вбивается.

— Может, ты хотел, чтобы меня подстрелили, — Ли тяжело дышит, стискивая зубы от боли в боку, его тёмные волосы снова падают ему на лицо, когда он наклоняется к Бёрру. — Заговор против меня. — Стон, на сей раз довольный. — Может, ты тоже меня ненавидишь.

— Я никого не ненавижу, — говорит Бёрр. Ли всегда был немного чокнутым, параноиком. А теперь и подавно. — Я всего лишь исполнял свой долг.

Ли усмехается. 

— Ты согласился быть моим секундантом, чтобы досадить Вашингтону.

— Нет.

— Да. Ты ведь ненавидишь — прости, _не любишь_ генерала за то, что он не обращал внимания на тебя, — Ли говорит с ухмылкой, поскольку знает, что он прав, чёрт бы его побрал. Он продолжает: — И ещё ты хотел покрасоваться перед Гамильтоном, потому что он тоже не обращал внимания на тебя.

Бёрр морщится. 

— Мне плевать на Гамильтона.

— Угу. — Ли не убеждён. Он нагибается, шепча на ухо Бёрру: — Да ладно, можешь мне сказать. Я больше не твой генерал, меня уволили. Можешь сказать мне, чего ты действительно хочешь. Никаких последствий. — Он целует Бёрра, что редко бывает, оттягивая его губу своими зубами. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я был Александром, — произносит он как утверждение, а не вопрос. 

Бёрр ничего не отвечает, закрывает глаза, и обхватывает Ли ногами, толкая его вниз. Что заставляет Ли скулить от смеси боли с удовольствием, и Бёрр взамен фокусируется на этом.

— Наверно, Лоренс должен был выстрелить тебе в рот, — говорит он, и Ли не спорит.

После того, как Ли кончает, вздрагивая и заглушая крики, уткнувшись в плечо Бёрра, он отталкивает его от себя. Ли кряхтит, хватается за бок, но его глаза прикованы к Бёрру и его члену, и Бёрр не хочет разочаровывать — он обхватывает себя рукой и быстро гладит, кончая на кулак и на живот.

Он вытирает грязь мундиром Ли.

— Я мог бы отдать тебя под трибунал за это, — ворчит Ли, а затем вздрагивает от боли, когда тянется к Бёрру. Тот просто закатывает глаза и проводит ладонью по волосам Ли.

— Кто же тогда будет заботиться о тебе? — спрашивает Бёрр. Он воркует в шутку, Ли хмурится, но Бёрр целует его наморщенный лоб. Кладет руки ему на живот, поверх повязки, сквозь которую проступила кровь. Начинает разматывать, чтобы сменить её.

Ли не говорит спасибо — он никогда не говорит, — но касается его запястья, и Бёрр произносит: 

— Я знаю.

***

Ли покидает лагерь через два дня. 


End file.
